Diego Rueda
Personality Diego is a romantic person who can always put a smile on your face. He is as loyal as a dog and is friendly to everyone he meets. There isn't a bad bone in his body. He is also very protective of those he's close or related to. Maddie's pregnancy Diego and Maddie had been trying to have a baby when they were 15 (this was in 2005). Diego found out Maddie was pregnant on the first day of tenth grade, again 2005. he was happy and stated it was about time since they had been trying for a few months. During the third month of Maddie's pregnancy Diego went to talk to Ursula while Maddie was at cheer practice. He told Ursula he and Maddie had planned the pregnancy and was going to stay with her. This caused Ursula to give and Maddie her blessing. During the sixth month of Maddie's pregnancy Diego found out he was going to have a daughter. He was very happy and had hoped the baby was a girl. The day he found out he told his parents. The following month it was Diego who suggested their daughter's first name Emily. He then agreed with Maddie on having the middle be Rose. Gigi's pregnancy When his twin sister Gigi was two month along in her pregnancy he pushed her to tell her boyfriend. He argued with her becuase she was his sister and Pete (Gigi's boyfriend) was a friend of his from the swim team. When Gigi refused, Diego went behind her back and told Pete himself, only to have to tell Gigi the devestating news that Pete had left her. During the third month of his sisters pregnancy, Diego witnessed her going live to get Pete's attention. Afterward he scolded her for the act. He also warned her their mother would take away her blog privalages if she saw the video. During Gigi's sixth month of pregnancy Diego found out he was going to have a newphew. He gave his sister a hug and congradulated her. Fatherhood The first year of fatherhood At the age of sixteen Diego's daughter Emily was born, Diego was at the hospital with Emily's mother Maddie at the time. Diego was the first to hold Emily besides Maddie. The following day Diego, who was living with Maddie, went home with Maddie and their daughter. During the first night Diego and Maddie took turns getting up with Emily around every three hours for feeding and one diaper change early the next morning. A few days later (Sunday April 16th) Diego stayed home with baby Emily so Maddie could go out with her friends. Diego was present for Emily's two month update with nurse Lily. He learned everything was fine with Emily and reminded to keep an eye on her weight loss and sleep. He also learned her kanay blood could make her too cold or to hot but this was nothing to worry about. It has not been mentioned if that happened to Diego as a baby. Diego was present for Emily's three, four and five update. (See Maddie's page.) Diego was present for Emily's six month update. He learned Emily was still sleeping too much, and to be prepared for when Emily starts moving on her own and starts teething. Father's day ''' Diego celebrated his first father's day in June 2006. He decided to take Emily to the beach which was one of his favourite places. With her he went into the water but stayed near the shore. It was mentioned this day had given them a bonding experience. '''Life outside fatherhood School It wasn't mentioned if Diego time off of school when his daughter Emily was born. If he did he returned the same day Maddie did, May 13th 2006. In June 2006 Diego told nurse Lily his grades were average. Diego started grade 11 on September fourth 2006. It was mentioned he had science first period and he didn't have Emily. During his daughter's update Diego told Lily being back at school had been ok so far. During his daughter's six month update he told Lily school was still going fine. During Emily's seven month update Diego told Lily he was working hard but his grades her still average. Work Diego has been working at the seven (the club his family owns) since he was thirteen. In July 2006 he told Lily he was working longer hours since it was summer vacation. Swim team Diego has been on the school swim team since Grade nine. After having Emily it was a challenge being on the swim team when it needed him during Maddie's cheer practices becuase neither of them would be able to care for their daughter. In June 2006 Diego mentioned to nurse Lily he was missing practices to look after Emily while Maddie was at cheer practice (It wasn't mentioned but perhaps its Diego who always misses practice becuase Maddie is the head cheer leader and is needed at all the practices.) In September 2006 Diego had to re-try out for the swim team like every year. He got through the first round but it wasn't mentioned if he succeded on remaining on the team. It was confirmed Diego made it on the swim team when he said he was thankfull being on the team again, this he said during thanksgiving. Family In June 2006 as a favour to Maddie, Diego attended Maddie's younger sister's 15th birthday party. In September 2006 Diego said farewell to Sophie before she left for the academy. Friends In July 2006 he attended Andi's sweet sixteen. Other During a school shopping trip in August 2006 Diego was rudley spoken to by an old lady. The old Lady told him he was nothing but a rich kid who planned to be a father at teenage age becuase he thought he was all grown up and knew everything about the world. In October 2006 Diego was present at Maddie's thanksgiving dinner, he lived with her. He said he was thankfull for his friends, being on the swim team once again, the love of his life Maddie, his parents Ava and Drew, Ursula, his twin sister Gigi, his daughter Emily and his nephew Shawn. In November 2006 Diego was at Katie's apartment for Rememberance day. When it came time to tell embrassing stories of each other he told one about Gigi. According to Gigi when Diego was six he peed himself when he scared himself with his own thunder. On Christmas Eve 2006 Diego of course present at Maddie's Christmas eve party since they live together. On Christmas day he took his daughter to visit his parents, sister and nephew.